Do You Know?
by jacquline
Summary: song fic about a poor drunken Damon after he realizes that Katherine isn't in the tomb. song is "Do You Know?" by Enrique Iglesias. please r&r!
1. Do You Know?

**I own nothing but the idea for the story. the song, and Damon aren't mine, unfortunately... ;)**

* * *

><p>Damon stared blankly at the wall once again, silently sipping at the glass of bourbon in his hand. He still couldn't believe that he had spent the last 145 years loving her, when all she did was use him, then throw him away like a piece of trash.<p>

_Do you know what it feels like?  
><em>_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
><em>_Do you know what it feels like?  
><em>_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.  
><em>_  
>Do you know?<br>__Do ya?_

Why did he focus on her so much? Why couldn't he just get over her, like all the other girls he had been with over the year? None of them had meant anything to him, so why did she still matter? And why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

_If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
><em>_At least you can predict this every year.  
><em>_Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
><em>_I can't get it to speak.  
><em>_Maybe finding all the things it took to save us  
><em>_I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
><em>_Look in your eyes to see something about me  
><em>_I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give._

He dumped the contents of his glass down his throat before asking the bartender for more.

"Leave the bottle." Damon sighed. He knew he was going to be here a while, and he desperately needed the alcohol to help take the pain away.

The bartender gave Damon a sympathetic look; he knew heartbreak when he saw it.

Damon noticed the look the bartender gave him, and at this point, didn't care. On any other day, he would've shot over the bar and drained the guy, but right now, he was too depressed to care.

_Do you know what it feels like?  
><em>_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
><em>_Do you know what it feels like?  
><em>_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.  
><em>_  
>Do you know?<br>__Do ya?_

_How can I love you?_

_If you just don't talk to me, babe._

Damon twirled the half full bottle in his hands, watching as the liquid inside swirled around inside the bottle.

'I'm like the alcohol,' Damon thought. 'Restricted and controlled by the bottle…. By Katherine…'

Then he became angry. She hadn't made him love her all these years. Damon brought the bottle to his lips and drained it.

_I could never see us ending like this.  
><em>_(Do you know)  
><em>_Seeing your face no more on my pillow,  
><em>_Is a scene that's never happened to me.  
><em>_(Do you know)  
><em>_But after this episode I don't see,  
><em>_you could never tell the next thing life could be_

Damon summoned the bartender again, ordering another bottle of bourbon. He knew he was already drunk, but it wasn't good enough. He could still picture her: her silky brown hair falling down her back in curls, her brown eyes eating up his body, the touch of her cool soft skin against his…

'Dammit…' Damon swore in his mind, then began drinking from the new bottle that was placed in front of him.

_Do you know what it feels like?  
><em>_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
><em>_Do you know what it feels like?  
><em>_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

Damon had never been this drunk before. He was actually stumbling out the door. Apparently two full bottles of bourbon will do some damage. He tipped forward, and just before he hit the pavement, a pair of arms caught him. Damon glanced up to see Stefan pulling him back onto his feet.

"Brother! How are you? I've missed you…" Damon slurred in a random happy drunken mood.

"Damon, you are… very drunk."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now, take me to my carriage. I need to get back home." Damon threw one arm up, pointing in a random direction and throwing himself off balance again. Stefan grabbed Damon's other arm and steadied him.

"Carriage?"

"Fine, car. Whatever." Damon heard Stefan sigh. "Come on, Saint Stefan, I don't have all day. There's a bottle of scotch waiting for me at home and it's calling my name."

"I think you've had enough to drink for one night, Damon."

"Nope, I haven't. Wanna know how I know?" Damon leaned in close to Stefan. "Because I can still remember her…" Damon whispered into his brother's ear.

Stefan sighed, and reluctantly helped Damon into his car.

_Do you know what it feels like?  
><em>_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
><em>_Do you know what it feels like?  
><em>_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Do you know?  
><em>_Do ya?_


	2. author's note

Ok, so authors note. This was meant to be at the end of the story, but for some reason, it wouldn't save.  
>so I just wanted to say that I can do more song fics if you want to request them. Just tell me the song, and ill write it up, giving credit where credit is due.<br>so yeah, and thanks for reading my story, and please review  
>~jacquline<p> 


End file.
